A Mother's Day Edd
by Thisxisxmyxname
Summary: It's Mother's Day and Kevin and Jim have a little surprise for Kevin's little wife:)


HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY this little fic will be short of course so don't expect it to be long -_-_-_-_-

Hugging Edd Kevin watched him get into his black volvo and drive out of the driveway giving a little wave, smiling Kevin picked up their eight year old Jim and waved back. After he turned exiting the cul-de-sac they moved into action, jogging inside with Jim still in his arms Kevin set a timer, they had maybe an hour till Edd got back from grocery shopping. Setting him down Kevin set both their shoes by the door.

"Jim, I need you to go upstairs and get daddy's present from under your bed and your black button up shirt along with mine. Be careful with it ok?" Nodding his head enthusiastically he raced up the stairs, the sleeves of his green sweater waving from where they hung off his hands. Jim had gotten Edd a new label maker since his had broken a few days prior leaving Edd devastated. Speed walking into the kitchen Kevin continued stirring the pasta that was on the stove, crossing the kitchen he grabbed the plates and set them down on the table in the dining room along with napkins and silverware. When Edd was leaving Kevin managed to keep him away from the kitchen and out the door in record time without Edd getting suspicious, he also convinced Jim to fake cry because they were 'out' of green apple, that actually were just hidden in the drawer marked vegetables. Turning he almost ran into Jim as he ran into the dining room, holding out the box that was wrapped in green wrapping paper with a white bow, he smiled and looked up at his dad.

"What do I do now Papa?" Looking around Kevin peered into the living room, on the floor was some blankets and a few pillows were scattered everywhere.

"Why don't you pick up our mess in the living room from the fort we built earlier?" Handing the gift to Kevin, who set it on the table, Jim raced back into the living room and tripped over a pillow, a muffled 'I'm ok' could be heard from where his face was pressed into the carpet. Shaking his head Kevin jogged to the kitchen and turned off the stove, _He has way too much energy_. Pouring some of the pasta on their plates he returned the pot to the stove and reached under the sink for a vase, filling it with water he tied a little red bow to the vase and set the orange lillies he bought into the water. Smiling at the little gift he got he jumped when the timer went off, pressing the button to turn it off he set the flowers by the present in the center of the table. Walking into the living room he smiled to see it spotless, it seems Jim had developed Edd's habit of cleaning, grabbing his shirt from where it sat on the table he took his current one off and bottoned his black one up. Looking down Kevin noticed his tie was missing, looking towards the stairs he saw Jim almost trip as he ran down them, righting himself on the rail he held out Kevin's red tie.

"Thanks buddy, why don't you get your shirt on." Taking his green sweater off Jim shrugged on his dress shirt and with some help from Kevin he got it buttoned, putting his clip on tie on his shirt Kevin clipped Jim's green one on and gathered their shirts in a ball. Walking towards the stairs he threw them up just as he heard the car pull up, normally they would go outside to help but this time they were making Edd come to them. Holding Jim's hand he watched as his amazing husband come through the door, looking up Edd raised an eyebrow at the sight of Jim and Kevin dressed up.

"Am I missing something?" Jim raced across the room and wrapped his arms around Edd's waist.

"Happy Mother's Day daddy!" Edd laughed an hugged him back.

"But I'm a daddy." Standing up straight he pulled Kevin into a hug.

"We know, but you're my little wife so.." Laughing again Edd looked towards the dining room and smiled, little tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.

"Thank you." Pulling the two most important men in his life into a hug Edd kissed them both on the cheek.

-_-_-_- Happy Mother's Day! If you haven't read my other fic be sure to check them out, especially my long fic Kevedd- Unlikely Romance. Also follow me on tumblr thisxisxmyxname


End file.
